


kapıdaki boşluk

by fellluce



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest, Twins
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 16:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15934481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fellluce/pseuds/fellluce





	kapıdaki boşluk

arkaplandaki caz müzik o denli kısık ki,ancak gözlerimi yumduğumda içimi tırmalayan sesi duyabiliyorum.yanımdaki kör adam onu her burada gördüğümde yaşlı dudaklarıyla tebessüm ediyor.her zaman burada görüyorum onu.sanki buradan hiç ayrılmıyor.  
bir mucize için bekliyor değilim.kamburum çıkmış ve sert zeminde oturmuş güzel günleri bekliyor değilim.bir yağmurun beni damlaları arasına katıp kirli kaldırımdan yollara,uzaklara savurmasını bekliyor değilim.sadece sabah olmasını bekliyorum.  
böylece kendime yeni bir isim verebilirim.  
her şey bu denli basitken,ben bu denli basit iken anlatamıyorum.her sabah boynuna doladığı ıhlamur yaprakları ile beni selamlayan kardeşim benim yerime üzülüyor bu duruma.ve bunun gibi nicelerine.tüm bu durumlara,sorgusuz sualsiz ben anlattıktan-ben ona düz bir ses ve ifadesiz bir surat ile anlatırken dikkatle dinledikten hemen sonra ağlamaya başlıyor benim kardeşim.caddeler boyu elleri kendi boğazında çığlıklar atarak ağlıyor benim için.  
cazdan nefret ediyorum dün.jongin caddeler boyu ağlıyor buna.  
ona teşekkür etmedim.benle konuşmayı denediğinde ona cevap vermedim.bana beni sevdiğini söylediğinde yüzümü çevirmekle yetindim.  
yanlış anlama,dedi hemen sonra.anlamamı bekler gibi baktı bana.  
yüzümü ona dönmedim ama buzlu suyumu yudumlarken gözlerim tekrar kapandılar ve duydum onu.duydum işte.tebessümünü duydum insanlığa sağır kulaklarım ile.  
''huysuz görünüyorsun bugün.'' ortada gülümsenecek bir şey yok ama jongin tebessüm ediyor konuştuktan hemen sonra. ''demek istediğim,normalden daha fazla.''  
bakmıyorum ona.ama o gülümseme bir an olsun ayrılmıyor yüzünden,biliyorum bunu.biliyorum ve tiksiniyorum onun bu halinden.  
''seni bir yere götürebilir miyim kai?''  
bakmıyorum ona.gidecek birazdan.ama gülümsemeye devam edecek.elinde ıhlamurlarla geri dönecek.  
bunu daha önce kaç kez yaşadık bir fikrim yok.52.jongin sarı bisikletinin sepetine doldurduğu ıhlamurlarla bana doğru gelirken bir kahkaha eşliğinde bağırıyor.  
52\. bu!  
yanlış anlama,başından beri saymıyorum!her gece tavanıma bir yıldız yapıştırarak yapmıyorum bunu.inanıyorsun değil mi bana?  
inanmamamı beklermiş gibi bakıyor bana.  
''tabii,''diyorum.''ben de tanrıçayım aslında.''  
ıhlamurlardan yaptığı tacı titreyen elleriyle saçlarıma koyarken öyle bir gülümsüyor ki bana.ne diye mutludur bu kadar sormuyorum.  
''artık bir tanrıçasın,işte,kai!''  
-  
jongin ben için ağlarken başımı kapının pervazına yaslamış odasının tavanındaki yıldızları izliyorum.ellerini yüzüne kapatmış,gürültüyle ağlıyor.bugün adım author.bunu söylediğim anda jongin yeni adımı bir yıldızın üzerine dikkatle yazıyor.yazısı yamuk yumuk ama o bundan memnun gibi görünüyor.  
''burada olduğun için mutluyum aslında.'' ağlamayı bitirdiğinde aceleyle konuşuyor jongin.  
''ya,'' diyorum alayla. ''ne mutlu bana.''  
gülümsemeye devam ederken hızla yanıma geliyor.zarif olduğunu fark ediyorum onun.bacaklarını kendine çekiyor ve küçük bir çocuk gibi oturuyor sağ tarafıma.benim sol omzumu dayayarak oturduğum kapının diğer yanına sırtını dayayarak oturuyor.  
''seni bir yere götürebilir miyim kai?''  
nasıl bakıyorum o an ona,o yüzündeki gülümsemeyi çekip özür dilediğinde merak ediyorum bunu.  
''yani demek istediğim,author.seni nereye götüreceğimi bilsen sen de mutlu olursun aslında!''  
''hadi ya.''  
sinirimi bozmaya başlıyor jongin.o denli mutlu ve huzurlu görünüyor ki sinirlendiriyor beni.evinde bir ev telefonu yok.kablosuz bağlantı yok.su vanalarını öğlen yemeğine başlamadan önce sıkıca kapatıyor.küçük,kırmızı radyosunun pillerini ben geldiğimde çıkarıyor ve mutfak tezgahına diziyor.artı,artı,eksi,artı eksi ve bir dahaki seferde artı ve eksilerin yerlerini değiştiği yeni bir düzen.pillerden yaptığı yol o denli uzun ki,ebeveyn banyosuna dek uzanıyor.jongin pillerini izlerken ne de mutlu,tiksiniyorum onun suratına yapışmış gülümsemesinden.  
günler,haftalar geçiyor sanki jonginin evinde.binlerce kez uyuyakalıyorum laminant parkede ve etrafım ıhlamurlarla çevrili bir şekilde gözlerimi açıyorum.  
87!  
87\. bu!  
yanlış-  
dinlemiyorum onu.daha fazla değil.  
ve jongin 88. seferi ilan ederken sesi göğüs kafesimi gıdıklıyor.sıkıca sarıyor beni.uyumaktan o kadar yorulmuş ki bedenim.bir uykudan başkasının kollarına atıyorum kendimi.fakat hiçbiri jongininkiler kadar sıkı tutamıyor beni.  
ne caz,ne punk,ne de indie.hiçbiri jonginin şimdi ses tellerimi saran kahkahası gibi kavrayamıyor beni.  
-  
jongin kaldırımın kenarında oturmuş ağlarken gözlerim önündeki sisi bir türlü savuramıyorum.  
rüya görüyorsun,uyan.  
içinde bulunmamayı dilediğim her an bunu söyledim kendime.  
başka hiçkimse yok fakat ben buradayım.ben buradayım,ben buradayım.  
derime kazıdığım yalnızlığı söküp atmak istediğim her an bunu söyledim kendime.  
aynaya bakmayalı 18 yıl oldu.yirmi iki yaşındayım ben.  
jongin'i bir çayırda ben için beklerken bulduğumda on sekiz yaşındaydım ben.  
aynaya bakmaya ihtiyacın yok,kai.sadece sana bakmama izin ver,yeter.böyle dedi ve gülümsedi bana.  
hemen sonra yanlış anlama dedi.anlamamı ister gibiydi ilk baktığı andan beri gözleri.  
jongin bana şiirlerini okumaya başladığında on dokuz yaşındaydım ben.o bana şiirlerini okur,ben de ona öylece bakardım.o gözlerimin altına titreyen elleriyle sürdüğü siyah boyanın kurumasını eğdiği başıyla bekledikten hemen sonra,şiirini okurdu bana ve ben öylece bakardım ona.  
fakat ıhlamur çiçekleri döküldüler dün ve jongin'i o kaldırımda elleri kendini kavramış dururken bulduğumda ilk kez onun hakkında düşündüm ben bugün.  
keşke dedim,  
keşke sarılsam ona da başını göğsüme yaslasa.keşke sarılsam ona.şiirine.  
ona yaklaşıp kalkmasını söyledim biraz sonra.caz kulaklarımda.ellerimde jonginle uzun sokaklar boyu sarsılarak yürüyorum.o ağladığından mı sarsılıp duruyor güçlü kuvvetli bedenim yoksa ben hıçkırdığımdan mı asla bilemiyoruz.saatler sürüyor onu çayıra götürmem.sanki birlikte onun gözlerindeki okyanusları koşuyoruz.  
-  
çok basitti.tek yapması gereken koşmaktı.arkasına bakmadan koşmalıydı.  
böyle söyledim jongin'e planımı anlatırken.  
ona onu kilisede bekleyeceğimi,bu yüzden tüm gücüyle koşmasını söyledim.  
ona planımı anlatırken bunu söyledim.  
ona bunun bir yalan olduğunu söylemedim.  
üzerimdeki kıyafetler berbat kokuyordu.ayaklarım çıplaktı ve tenim alkolle yıkanmıştı.caz göğsümü gıdıklıyordu ve kör adam gülmüyordu.sorunun ne olduğunu sordum,alayla.berbat görünüyorsun,oğlum dedi bana.  
gözlerimin altında jonginin sürdüğü siyah boya vardı ayağa kalkıp buzlu suyumu son kez yudumladağımda.zihnimde jongin yoktu o son kez bana dokunduğunda.  
sarı bisikletine bindim ve pedalları hızla çevirdim sonra.tüm gücümle,  
tüm gücümle derdi jongin.tüm gücümde seviyorum seni kai.ben uyurken bunu fısıldardı kulağıma,dur durak bilmeden,pervasızca.  
çok basitti.tek yapması gereken anlatmaktı.sonsuzluk yalandı belki ama anlatmalıydı işte.  
böyle söylerdim jongin'e,ona beni anlatırken.  
ona cehennemi bulduğumu söylerdim,ondan nefret ettiğimi anlatırken bunu söylerdim.  
ona bunun bir yalan olduğunu hiç söylemedim.  
-  
bulutları tükürüyorum ağzımdan.öğürüyorum ve kusuyorum alemleri.jongin yazıyor bunları şiirlerinde ve ben onları geceler boyu,kurumuş ıhlamur çiçekleri arasında soluyorum.  
jongin saçlarını kestiğimden beri boş görünüyor.okuduğu şiirinin ismi 93.fakat jongin gülmüyor buna.  
ellerimi beline doluyorum onun.anlını omzuma yaslıyor ve sallanıyoruz.rüzgar esiyor.biraz sonra jonginin çıplak göğsü ayışığında parlıyor pencereden giren rüzgarla ve sallanıyoruz.anlını yanağıma yaslıyor ve sallanıyoruz.jongin beni öpüyor ve ben uyuşuyorum.çok sıkı tutuyorum onu.  
''seni bir yere götürebilir miyim,kai?''  
nefesimi boynuna veriyorum.  
''coelum,''  
hızla kendini geri çekiyor ve özür diliyor.  
''yani demek istediğim,ceolum.seni nereye götüreceğimi bilsen sen de mutlu olursun aslında.öyle düşünüyorum ben aslında.''daha önceki gibi gülmüyor bunları söylerken jongin.titriyorum onu sıkı sıkıya sarmış,kavramış tenimle,belinde.  
aptalın teki jongin.hiçbir boku anlamıyor.  
elini tutuyorum ve onu döndürüyorum.zarif bedeni dönüyor kollarımda,uzanıyor göğsümde.sessiz akşamlar getirdi bana jongin,onca yıldan sonra.hiç beklemezdim bunu.sessiz akşamlar getirdi bana jongin,onca gündüzü geceyi gülüşleriyle doldurduktan sonra.ben onun boynunu öpüyorum o sessiz akşamda ve jongin ağlıyor.bana ağlıyor,diyorum.  
kül oluyor parmak uçlarım,şimdi belinde,bana ağlıyor jongin.değişmiyor.dökülmüyor o.kabul etmiyorum bunu.etmeyeceğim.  
kırık ve sıyrılmış düşünceler dönüp duruyor.öpüyor beni jongin.elleri benim avuç avuç dökülen saçlarıma dolanıyor.her şeyin sonunda sarılıyoruz ikimiz.ademoğluyuz ikimiz,sokaklardan aşağıya bir karış umutla yürürüz ikimiz,benimkini jongin tutuyor.bir olmuşuz şimdi,ikimiz.  
ve şimdi,o an ona cehennemi bulduğumu söylüyorum.bu sefer ben de inanıyorum buna.  
-  
tırnaklarımı kırdığım gün adım jiog ve zorlukla soluyorum.jongin pantolon askılarına taktığı güllerle etrafımda dönüyor.kahkaha atıyor.yol boyunca uzanmışım ve gülümsüyorum.rahatsız etmiyor bu beni artık.içimi tırmalayan bir şey var,başımın üzerinden ayaklarımın dibine yağıyor bugünlerde.  
bilmiyorum.sormamaya çalışıyorum.geride bıraktım onları.  
jongin sırt üstü uzandığım kalçamın üstüne oturuyor ve dudaklarını dişliyor.saçlarını savuruyor.parmakları adem elmamda geziyor.yemin ederim şeytanlar kulaklarımda.indie belki kahkahasına yetişemiyor ama şimdi ona eşlik ediyor.şeytanlarım kulaklarıma sarhoş eden fısıltılarını üflüyor.  
''bir yere götüreceğim seni.''  
elimden tutuyor ve beni ceketinin cebine sıkıştırıyor.koşuyoruz el ele.aynı kandan yaratılmışız,aynı tenden,aynı sütten.aynı öpücük getirmiş bizi birbirimize ve ben umursamıyorum.her gözlerimi açtığımda jongin orada,inanıyorum artık buna.jongin salağın teki ve orada,biliyorum ve inanıyorum buna.umursamıyorum.  
coelum'um,jongin,benim biricik kardeşim,annemin göğüslerinden emdiğim sütün tadı damaklarında yemin ederim.  
bu gecelerin sabahı yok,  
yemin ederim.  
-  
bu duvarlar leş kokuyor.onlar hakkında düşünmenizi beklemiyorlar sizden.jongin bu duvarlara yaslanmış kalçasını kıvırıyor.avuçlarımı tozlu zemine yaslamış izliyorum onu.uyuşuyorum.  
jongin getirdi beni buraya.ölü doğan hayaller ve ayak basılan yasaklarıyla.öz sevgim senin içindir,dedi ve beni getirdi buraya.o bunu söylediğinden beri bakmadım ona.  
dürüst bir adamım ben der ve göğüs gererdi bu adam.şimdi ise sormuyor.kazağının kollarını boğazına doluyor sen başını çevirdiğinde.  
yorgun gözüküyor.o kadar yavaş bir şekilde çekiyorum ki onu kendi çukuruma,nefret ediyorum bundan.kollarımı sarıyorum ona ve soluyoruz birlikte.  
''uçmak istiyorum.düşmek istemiyorum.bulmak istemiyorum.''  
o duvarlar sallanıyorlar gözlerimde,ben de gözlerimi yumuyorum.jongin'in tenimi ezen parmaklarına göz yumuyorum tüm o süre boyunca.yıllarca yaşarım onun boynunda.akşam güneşini kemiklerinde kavrıyorum onun ve adım dudaklarından dökülüyor.tükürüyorum onu ben de bir süre sonra.  
ona kanını içiyorum o gün,o gece.damarlarımdan akan kanını içiriyorum ona ve öpüyorum her yerini.  
jongin beni cesetlerle dolu bir eve getirdi ve bacaklarım arasındaki dudaklarıyla güldü bana o gecede.jongin beni cesetlerle dolu bir eve getirdi ve beni benim cesedimle bırakıp gitti orada.o gece,o gecede.  
düşmek istemiyorum.bulmak istemiyorum.  
gözlerimden uçup gitmeden önce defalarca bunları söyledi bana.susmadı tüm o sık nefeslerle alev alan dakikalarda.sabah olmadan gitti.sabah olmadan aldı bende olan her şeyini ve gitti.  
şimdi gözyaşlarımı yutuyorum günahlarımla.


End file.
